


Into gear

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas tells Vic about Frankel chewing him out





	Into gear

“Happy to see you home hubby”Vic wrapped her arms around her husband 

Lucas kissed her on her lips and on both of her cheeks “I’m happy to be back Eggy”

“So what have you been up to?”Vic asked him 

“Frankel gave me an earful today”Lucas said to her 

“What about?”Vic asked him 

“She was on my case about some paperwork I forgot to turn in to her I got her to back off by swearing I’d remember to give them to her sometime this week”Lucas said to her 

“You better get a head start then”Vic suggested

“Yeah I really should“Lucas replied

“Thankfully you have me here to kick your ass into gear”Vic winked at him 

“I needed that threat of encouragement”Lucas laughed 

“There’s my lovable smartass”Vic leaned over kissing him softly

“As long as you’ll have me”Lucas couldn’t resist adding in the corny joke just for good measure 

“You’re too much sometimes but I love you”Vic chuckled


End file.
